The Step Sister
by Golden Serpent
Summary: You've all heard the story about Cinderella. What ever happened to the ugly stepsister? Based on JamesLily. This is Tiger Lily's story.   Alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea based on the combination of James Potter and Lily Evans.**

**I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update or a while. I had major writer's block, and I had classes, and I was just plain lazy. I'm really sorry, and I'll try to update more often. I came up with this idea while reading other JamesLily fanfics, and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

My name is Tiger Lily Jones. Don't laugh at me because of my name. I personally know a girl names Agnes Agitha Gertrude Allison Samantha Pickston, and she happens to be quite lovely. But my story isn't about her. It's about my version of the classical Cinderella story. Also, I have these weird… powers, you might say. I can manipulate the elements. I can shoot water/fire out of my hands, make a tornado happen, cause a hurricane, yadda yadda yadda. Anyway.

You know how there is a good sister, Cinderella, and 2 bad sisters, whatever their names were. I can't remember at the minute. Then there was an evil step mom, because the mom and dad… passed away. Well, my life is kind of like that.

There's my mom and dad, both alive and healthy. I have my sister, the evil, well, to me, one, Malynn. She's always out to get me, because she thinks that my parents like me better. It's so obvious that my parents like her better. They act as if I don't exist. I get the occasional "Hey Tiger, how's school?" (as if they listen) and the rare "Wanna talk?" (as if they ever do). And do you know what really, really sucks is that we're moving.

I've lived here in Annapolis, Maryland, for my whole life, and have made two awesome friends, and now we're moving… to ENGLAND! Hampshire, England to be precise.

Apparently, my school record has gone down the drain. This is because of the countless times Malynn has ratted me out for doing a whole bunch of things I never did. Like vandalizing the bathrooms, which she did, and hanging up a sign saying 'School is for losers!' sign, which she did. I'm telling you she's out to get me! Apparently, I'm going to a school called Argyros: A Place Where the Untamable Become the Tamed.

Anyway, let's skip ahead of the moving process, and get on with life. Here we go. It starts with me picking out a room.

As usual, my mom held me back with some stupid conversation so that Malynn could get the best pick. I just ignored her and ran inside. Malynn already picked a room, the best one, with a huge walk in closet, own bathroom, and balcony. I didn't mind. The house was huge! It had at least 10 bedrooms, and most of them were suitable for me, so I went looking for the room I would call mine.

After a little bit of looking, a found a room. It was big, with a small balcony, you know, the ones that you can take only one step out in, and that's it? Well that's the kind of balcony. The walk in closet would fit all the clothes I had, and still fit more when I got around to shopping for them.

The walls were white, which was exactly what I needed. I was an artist. I wasn't amazing, but I was pretty good. I was going to paint this room, and make it cooler than anything Malynn could come up with. You see, after I paint a room, it's _mine_. Malynn hates having anything that I've painted, no matter how much she wants it. That's guaranteed. Also, my parents didn't mind (I already asked). They just wanted me to stay out of my sister's face. I got started.

First, I painted the whole wall shamrock green, one of my favorite colors (**A/N Go to ****.com/show/item-images/03284FE0/**** to see the color**). Then, I took every single color I had (which was many) and splattered them against the wall in many places. All over the wall, actually. There wasn't a single place on the wall that didn't have splatters.

Then, I just painted my favorite quotes all over the walls. One of them was "Every artist dips his brush in his own soul, and paints his own nature into his pictures." I always paint with my soul, so I could really relate to this quote. I really wished I could remember the person who said that, but I couldn't. Anyways, that was what my room looked like… without furniture. My bed was gonna be multicolored, along with my other furniture once I painted all of it. That's all I'm gonna say. I don't you stealing my bedroom ideas!

Anyways, after all the furniture and stuff was placed, and some stuff was unpacked, Mum and Dad said they would go out for a dinner. I wasn't paying attention to why. They gave Malynn a big hug and kiss on the cheek, and told her not to get in trouble. She gave a sweet 'bye mummy and daddy,' and shut the door. Then, she turned to me, with a nasty smile on her face.

Let's pause right here, and let me tell you what Malynn looked like. She's like the complete opposite of me. I have auburn, straight hair, with green eyes. Malynn has blonde hair that's wavy/curly with blue eyes. She's what most people consider beautiful, and she can make most teenage boys do whatever she wants. Those boys kiss the ground she walks on, and she doesn't even care.

I, on the other hand, am not pretty to most boys, not while Mal is around. I call her Mal because Mal means bad in Latin, so it fits. I have nice hair, I guess, and some boys think I have eyes like emeralds, and then they lose their minds when they see Mal. I have a regular mouth, regular nose, regular everything (and I mean everything). Now that you know what both of us look like, let's get back to the story.

"Let's see, what do I want you to do for me today?" Did I mention that my parents and Mal expected me to do everything, and I mean_ everything_, that she wants? No? Well, now you know. "I know! I want you to scrub my feet and give me a pedicure!"

I was beyond fed up with her nagging. She always expected me to do everything for her! Well, I wasn't gonna do this stuff for her anymore.

"No."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said no. I'm not gonna do that for you."

"But… you have to! Mum will make you!"

"Well, Mum's not here right now, is she?"

Mal didn't know what to say to that. She stared at me, and I stared back at her. Then the door bell rang. Mal just rolled her eyes, and waved her hand towards the door, obviously expecting me to open it. "I'm gonna go… somewhere else. I just don't want to be here." She walked out the back door.

I sighed and got the door. I would have to get the door anyway if Mum and Dad were here. I opened the door, and my insides fainted. There was the cutest boy I had ever seen. But you know, I hadn't seen many boys, because I went to an all girl's school, but still. He was gorgeous.

He had raven black hair, really messy in the back, sticking up in all directions. His hazel eyes had green fleck in them, and they seemed so deep, I could feel myself falling into them. He was tall, well, he was taller than me. I would bet, that if I lifted up his shirt right then (and I wouldn't say that I didn't want to), I would see a six-pack. He seemed a little older than me, about Mal's age. _Oh Mal! She's gonna be all over him! He's so cute!_ Oh well, it would never work. Mal would steal him, probably, or he'd find out what a freak I am and he'd run away from me, screaming the whole time.

Besides, even if we did get… something, he would see Mal at some point, and she would steal him. After a few seconds I thinking about this, I internally shook my head. How the heck, would I get him? I'm not the prettiest one out there.

He cleared his throat after a little while. Thankfully, I was staring at the ground, not at him.

"Hi. I live next door, and I saw you come inside this house. Just wanted to say, nice to meet you and hope we will be able to get to know each other better before school." He had a deep, beautiful voice.

"What school do you go to?" I didn't mean to say that, but it came out.

"I go to Argyros."

I was shocked, but happy for some reason, I didn't know why. "I'm gonna go to Argyros too."

He looked shocked. The shocked expression didn't leave his face as he motioned to me if he could come in. I opened the door wider and he came inside.

He looked around at my house, not sure where to go. I motioned with my hand for him to follow me. We went up the stairs to my room.

When we got there, I plopped down onto my bed. He looked around my room, for a few seconds, and then sat down nest to me. I watched him, and waited for him to say what he was going to say.

He took a deep breath. "Okay. What have you been told about Argyros?"

"I know it's a school here, and it helps misbehaving kids become behaved…. That's about it." I realized that I didn't know much about the school.

"You're right, mostly. Argyros is a school that helps misbehaving students become better students. But what you didn't know, is that it's a school for people with…" he trailed off.

"A school for what?"

"It's a school of people with magical powers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks or sticking with me! If you have any suggestions for anything, just review and tell me.**

Chapter 2

"What are you talking about?" I was shocked. I mean, I knew about my powers, but I didn't know there were more like me.

"Well, everyone that goes there can do something really… special. I can… oh, wait, allow me to introduce myself. My name is James. Nice to meet you. Back onto the subject, I can make people do stuff. Not that I want to all the time. I only make people do stuff if it's for the best, or they were bothering me. My best mate, Cole, has the power to turn into any animal he wants, but only animals. He can't turn into objects, like a vase or a chair. What can you do?"

"My name is Tiger Lily. Don't make fun of my name." I noticed he was about to snicker, so I got that point cleared up right away. "I can influence the elements. So, if you annoy me, I can get a huge rock to come lying in threw the window and it will smash you're brains in." He looked really scared when I said this. I laughed. He stared at me with a confused expression, but it was still scared. "I-was-just-kidding!" I said in between giggles. He smiled and laughed with me.

The next part is kinda boring. La-di-da-di-da. Okay. Well, by the time Mal came home, me and James knew a little about each other, and we were sorta-friends. Mal walked in on us laughing and joking. Mal's eyes flashed when she saw James and _me_, but she quickly got over it.

She skipped over to James, and sat down next to him. He didn't notice her at first, but when she cleared her throat, he looked. I could immediately tell he was under her spell. With her looks, what guy wouldn't be? He said in a dreamy voice, "I'll see you later Tiger."

With that, Mal took the one guy that would actually be my friend. Just like she always did.

While James and Mal were doing who-knows-what, I thought. From what I learned about James, he was a loyal friend and wouldn't forget anyone. I hope that would be the case with me. But, from the way he acted after he met Mal, my hopes weren't high. But, a girl can dream you know. So I waited.

It was very boring. I grabbed my favorite book, _The Lost Hero_ by Rick Riordan. I was about half way through it when Mal and James came back down. They were holding hands.

My heart gave a pang, but I ignored it. There was no way I'd get James anyway. Mal looked at James, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I could tell she was saying goodbye to him for today. He swayed on the spot, slightly, but just enough for me to notice.

I waited until Mal went back upstairs to stand up and walk by next to him. He was still dazed. He didn't even notice that the stood next to him, until I poked him, hard, in the shoulder. He looked at me, grimacing, and rubbed his shoulder. Soccer, basketball, and tennis practice won't go without results. I looked at him, with a 'are you okay?' look. He still looked kind of… lovesick. My heart panged (again) when the L word popped up into my mind.

"So… tell me more about Argyros."

He wasn't paying attention to anything I said. He was still looking strangely lovesick, and it was annoying the crap out of me. I couldn't think of anything to make him stop looking like an idiot, so I tried several different things.

First, I poked him in the shoulder. Next, I poked him _harder _in the shoulder. He grunted, and it seemed like he was going to start being a normal human being, but then he started staring off into space with a stupid look on his face… again. I was seriously starting to consider slapping him, but that would be mean. So I thought about it and came up with a perfect solution. I brought my arm back and snapped it forward.

"Ow!" he shouted. "Why did you punch me?"

"Well, you were looking really stupid, and I asked you a question and you ignored me. I guess you can leave, and I'll go back to reading my book." I turned around and walked back to the couch. I picked up my book and continued to read. I expected him to show himself out, so I was surprised when I felt him sit down on the same couch that I was sitting on.

I looked at me. He looked at me with a strange expression, not as strange as the lovesick expression, but still strange. It looked as though he was evaluating me. Which was something I hated. I hated when teachers had that look on their faces, the look that said 'I'm evaluating you, but you don't know about what.'

"What are you looking at?"

"You're not like other girls I've met before." This shocked me enough to make me become silent. "Most girls would be begging me to stay and hang out with them or whatever… I like the change."

I was still surprised, but I was able to speak. "Well, I'm happy I pleased you. I'm gonna go back to reading now." I lowered my eyes and continued to read. _The Lost Hero_ is a very good book, but even I knew that I wasn't really reading the book.

He reached over and stole the book from me. "I am a big fan of Rick Riordan, and I understand that you really want to read, but first, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because I don't want to."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"I answered it anyway. Oh well. Sue me."

He chuckled. "You'd like Cole. He's just as difficult as you are."

I knew he was right. But it was in my nature to argue with him. "I am not difficult!"

"You know you are. Don't deny it."

He had me there.

"I know I do." I must have said that out loud.

"Yes, you did." I needed to stop doing that.

"No actually, if you did, I wouldn't know what you were thinking."

I huffed and crossed my arms. I glared at the wall behind James. He just smiled and handed me my book back.

"Now will you tell me why you are mad?"

I sighed. "It's just that… every time I make a friend that is a boy, Mal always comes in and steals him somehow. She acts like she likes them, and they fall under her spell, just because they think she's an angel. She isn't all she looks like."

"Of course she is!" He protested. "She is an angel, just like she looks."

"That's exactly what I mean. Do you know anything about her minus that she is gorgeous?"

"Er…" I knew I had _him_ when I said that.

"My point exactly."

"Well, I don't know much about you either. How 'bout we do 20 questions, only we can ask as many questions as we want."

I thought about that. I could learn more about him. It couldn't hurt. "Fine." I answered. "But no too personal questions."

"Okay."

Let's fast forward a little bit. I learned that his favorite color was sky blue, favorite food was pasta, and he was 16, just like me. I learned a whole bunch of other things too (A/N: the only reason I'm not writing anymore stuff is because I'm too lazy to.).

He learned some stuff about me too. He was shocked about some things, like my favorite color and favorite animal. My favorite color is blue, but he thought that it would be pink. After he told me this, I ranted for a long time about how it was so stereotypical of guys to think that girls liked only pink and how stupid boys were to think that. Then later, when I told him my favorite animal was a shark, he was yet again shocked. Which caused me to rant about how it was so typical that boys would think that girls would like girly animals and stuff. I was in the middle of my rant, when he slapped his hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry about what I said. And I don't want to seem rude, so I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible. Please… shut up."

He did say it very nicely.

James POV

After I told her to shut up, very nicely, I watched her for a little while. She had closed her eyes and looked like she was going to sleep… or something. I don't think she was really sleeping, but it sure looked like it.


End file.
